


Elation

by SuckMyAgustDaddy



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckMyAgustDaddy/pseuds/SuckMyAgustDaddy
Summary: Taehyung is deaf. And as he walks home from a doctors appointment the only thing that is on his mind is how hes going to kill himself. As hes on his way home mind elsewhere hes shocked to reality when he sees a young man bleeding to death from a stab wound. He takes him home and stitches him up with what little knowledge he can gather from youtube tutorials. Jeongguk as taehyung learns later is a gang member. He could be a bad person but taehyung doesnt care since he stayed even after he healed. And taehyung let him stay. Their love blossomed in untold truth from both sides.





	Elation

Taehyung is on his way home from a very grim docters appointment. He walks through dark alleys with even darker thoughts on his mind. Suicide is a lot harder than he originally thought. He doesnt have a gun. Doesnt want to go to the store to buy blades. He could swallow his pills but he doesnt want to smell of throw up, if or when his body is found. Hes got a kitchen knife and an envelope opener.

He's not very good at suicide. Now that he thinks about it, he not really good at anything. He's okay at planting flowers, drawing, but singing. He was an amazing singer or so he had read off of others lips. But the thing he loved most and what supported him his entire life had been stripped from him bitterly leaving him contemplating suicide. There was nothing else to live for so why not? 

As he approached another ally there was a small shadow going back and forth like it was chasing something. It seemed a lot bigger than a cat but the way it was curled was too animal like to be a homeless person. Taehyungs best guess was it was a cat. People say pets help with the kind of thoughts he was havung before . He'll see if it helps but if after a week of having a furry friend around and if he stills wants to kill himswlf he'll lock the animal out of his bathroom and end it is what taehyung decides . Seems like a fair deal at least god knows he tried. He'll be fine in hell he will still be deaf so he won't hear others screaming.

He walks slowly into the ally as to not scare off the cat. He does a few clicks of his tounge to attract the cat looking back and forth from the trash cans and the shadow. The only difference is this time the shadow made it look like the cat was laying down. Makes for an easy grab so he just kept going. When he turned away from the shadow he gasped and took a step back as he stared wide eyed at the unconscious boy with a dark wet looking spot on his stomach. What does he do? Does he call the cops? No he cant hear or speak, well he can but he doesnt think they would understand him. He almost wants to leave him there but he cant something about how the boys pink lips look like they are slowly loosing color. He has to think fast. Hes such a hypocrite here he was thinkimg about killing himself and now he's thinking of saving someone else He luges the heavy body over his own feeling the blood leaking down his back. He cringes at fhe warm liquid sticking to him. The walk isnt far to his house but if this kid dies then he'll go right back to his plans beforehand. Its not like he'll be prosecuted for messing with a dead body if hes dead. But if the kid lives than he will too. Seems fair.


End file.
